Um perfume Doce, Inocente e Triste
by Dunkleblume
Summary: Deixarase levar pelo medo de perdêla e acabou perdendoa para sempre... Restandolhe apenas uma carta, uma mensagem no celular e um pedaço de tecido lilás  exatamente como a gravata dele.


Um Perfume Doce, Inocente e Triste

Era tarde. Seu coração batia descompassado enquanto mil imagens passavam rapidamente por sua cabeça. Seu mundo girava estranhamente colorido e ele podia ouvir os mais diversos sons. Euforia e nervosismo mesclavam-se em seu interior. O problema era que ele estava atrasado.

Uma festa como aquela não acontecia todos os dias. Ou melhor, acontecia apenas uma vez na vida. Ele procurava desesperadamente por sua gravata enquanto sua mãe gritava as horas em algum lugar ao longe. Não podia ouvir direito, mal conseguia conter-se de emoção. Aquele dia seria inesquecível, e não seria simplesmente por sua formatura. Eduardo sabia disso.

Revirando suas gavetas, conseguiu encontrá-la: sua gravata de um tom lilás clarinho. Odiava aquela gravata. Odiava estar parecendo o que as garotas chamariam de "principe encantado".

Enquanto ele colocava a gravata desajeitadamente, ela tomava conta de seus pensamentos: Lilian. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido só de pensar naquela bela face empalidecida. Aqueles olhos profundamente negros há muito não saiam de seus sonhos. Ele desejava intimamente poder tocar aqueles cabelos negros que tocavam os ombros dela com delicadeza. Desejava poder abraçá-la, poder ficar com ela.

Perdido em pensamentos, nem notou o tempo passar. Poderia ter passado horas ali em frente ao espelho e ele nem saberia. Só voltou a realidade quando sua mãe entrou no quarto, enfurecida pelo atraso do garoto. Eduardo lembrou-se então da formatura. Lembrou-se de que já deveria estar lá. Lembrou-se de que "ela" estava lá.

Sua mãe ajeitava sua gravata impaciente enquanto dizia besteiras sobre o quanto é importante ser pontual. Eduardo nem ouvia. Estava preocupado com coisas mais importantes. Estava preocupado com "ela".

Já a caminho do local da festa, ele sentia borboletas em seu estomago. Não sabia dizer se estava animado ou irritado. Olhou-se por um momento no retrovisor do carro e assustou-se ao ver sua face branca, como se estivesse lívido de medo. Não sabia porque, mas estava com um pressentimento ruim. Sua mãe não parava de perguntar qual era o problema, mas ele não ouvia. Tampouco se importava.

Aqueles minutos que passou no carro pareceram os mais longos de sua vida. Ele quase deu pulos de alegria quando - finalmente - chegaram ao local da formatura. A agonia ia acabar... ou apenas começar.

Caminhando lentamente, ele finalmente pode vê-la. Lilian parecia zombar dele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Seus cabelos negros dançavam acompanhando o ritmo da brisa, enquanto sua longa saia lilás ondulava. Tinha um ar meio distante. Parecia completamente presa a outro mundo, querendo intimamente nunca mais voltar para a realidade. A realidade dela. A realidade que Eduardo ainda não conhecia, mas que os olhos dela não conseguiam esconder...

Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento. Eduardo sentiu o tempo parar. Os olhos dela não eram mais aqueles que ele havia visto num dia de primavera há uns meses atrás. Não eram mais aqueles olhos brilhantes e cheios de vida. Agora estavam opacos e distantes. Ele poderia jurar que viu uma lágrima cintilando antes de ouvir seu celular fazer um barulho engraçado. Ele detestava esses barulhinhos que os celulares fazem quando chega alguma mensagem. Foi obrigado a desviar o olhar - ou morreria de curiosidade por causa da mensagem.

Ele podia jurar que era brincadeira quando leu. As palavras ali escritas deviam ter sido enviadas por algum amigo querendo pregar-lhe uma peça - e uma peça muito sem graça, por sinal. Mas não era brincadeira. Era realmente _dela._ Ele leu várias vezes seguidas a mensagem que dizia "Venha se encontrar comigo. Há algo que eu gostaria de lhe dizer. L." com a boca entraberta.

Seu coração nunca batera tão depressa. Suas mãos tremiam. Suavam. Ele não sabia o que fazer. O que pensar. Lilian queria encontrar-se com ele. Ela teria descoberto - finalmente - seus sentimentos? Mas ele jamais confiara este segredo a alguém... Nem mesmo ao vento, a quem ele sempre fazia confissões.

Ao olhá-la novamente, ela estava com o celular dela nas mãos, olhando para ele. Olhou vagamente para o jardim, como se o chamasse para um passeio. Um passeio a dois. Um passeio apenas para os dois. Depois, desceu as escadas do salão e desapareceu entre as árvores.

Dúvidas dominavam seus pensamentos, sombrios agora. Por quê ela estava o chamando para um passeio? Por quê ela enviara aquela estranha mensagem? Ele havia entendido direito? Por quê ela estava _chorando_?

Sem olhar para os lados e muito menos ouvir as pessoas que o chamavam, ele seguiu os passos de sua amada. Estava decido a confessar-lhe todos os setimentos que há muito haviam lhe tirado o sono. Estava decido a tirar de uma vez por todas aquele enorme peso que ele mesmo havia depositado em seus ombros.

Chegando no jardim, ele a encontrou olhando o lago, de costas para ele. Não haviam luzes por ali, e o sol há muito havia parado de brilhar. Dera lugar para a grande e formosa lua cheia, que iluminava fracamente a cena em questão. Lilian estava estranhamente silenciosa. Permaneceu incontáveis minutos imóvel. Eduardo não sabia ao certo se devia chamá-la. Quando finalmente decidiu ir até ela, assustou-se em ouvi-la dizer seu nome baixinho, quase inaudivelmente.

Eduardo...

Ele sentiu o coração parar. A voz dela era fraca, como se implorasse por piedade. Como se estivesse sofrendo. E ela estava sofrendo, ele podia sentir.

Eu... eu preciso... preciso dizer a verdade... preciso que você saiba... - ela soluçava.

Lilian, minha doce Lilian... o que há de errado? - ele tremina só de imaginar a resposta.

Eduardo, por favor, apenas me escute! - ela virou-se para encará-lo

Quando pode finalmente ver a face da garota, ele quase desejou a morte. As lágrimas caíam de seus olhos como a chuva nos dias de verão. O olhar dela amedrontava. Ele podia senti-la tremendo. Ele podia sentir que ela já não era a Lilian que ele conhecera há uns meses atrás.

Eduardo... Eduardo, meu doce amado... sinto muito ter escondido a verdade de você durante todo esse tempo. Eu não tinha corajem de dizer tudo a você. Não tinha corajem de colocar a sua felicidade em risco... - ela tentava se controlar

Lilian, do quê você está falando? - ele se negava a admitir que já sabia onde aquilo ia terminar.

Eduardo, há muito tempo eu não paro de pensar em você. Há muito tempo eu gostaria de poder olhar para você sem medo. Há muito tempo eu sonho com você todas as noites... Eu te amo, Eduardo!

Naquele momento, ele sentiu como se o chão houvesse sumido e o ar houvesse sido drenado de seus pulmões. Então ela também o amava.

Meu Deus... Lilian... Eu também amo você... Sempre amei... há muito tempo eu...

NÃO! NÃO DIGA ISSO! - ela gritou, interrompendo, e chorando ainda mais.

Lilian... O que...? - ele estava assustado

Não... você não pode... não podemos... eu não posso...

Não pode... O quê você não pode?

Ela não respondeu. Olhou-o nos olhos uma última vez e correu para o meio das árvores. Eduardo permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, tentando entender os acontecimentos de poucos instantes atrás. Só então percebeu que devia ir atrás dela. Correu para o meio das árvores também, mas não conseguiu ver nada além de um pedaço de saia rasgada, perdido por entre os espinhos de uma roseira. Apanhou-o. Ao levar o delicado tecido ao rosto, pode sentir um perfume de lírio, e achou que ela estivesse de volta. Ao virar-se para trás, viu que estava enganado. Viu que estava sozinho. Tão sozinho quanto jamais estivera.

Sem entender muito bem porque ela fizera aquilo, ele foi para a casa, esquecendo-se completamente de sua própria formatura. Ao chegar lá, encontrou um envelope sujo e amassado endereçado a ele. Ao apanhá-lo, notou que o envelope possuía o mesmo aroma do pedaço de saia que ele tinha em mãos. Um perfume doce, inocente e triste. O perfume dela.

Abriu a carta curioso, embora por alguma razão já soubesse o que estava escrito. Desdobrou o papel cuidadosamente e deu-se por encarar uma caligrafia delicada. Uma caligrafia delicada que cortava o papel, junto com o coração de Eduardo.

"Meu querido Eduardo,

Eu sei que agora você está se perguntando o porque de cada uma das minhas atitudes. Se estiver lendo esta carta agora, é porque falhei. Falhei em dizer tudo pra você. Falhei em tentar lutar pela vida que há muito tempo já não existe em mim. Falhei em tentar ser uma pessoa melhor... melhor para você. Falhei em tentar não te desapontar.

Há algum tempo eu descobri que tenho uma doença grave e irreversível. Portanto, decidi tomar uma última atitude antes de tirar de mim o que o tempo faria mais rápido do que nós dois somos capazes de imaginar. Eu precisava confessar meus sentimentos a você, porque já sabia que eu era correspondida.

Eu não queria partir e deixar você acreditando que seu amor não me importava. Foi o seu amor que me deu forças para lutar todos esses meses por uma saída para a minha doença. Não encontrei e tornei-me seca de esperança. Tornei-me seca de vida.

As dores já haviam se tornado insuportáveis e eu não podia sofrer mais. Eu não aguentava mais olhar para você todos os dias e saber que eu jamais poderia ter você junto a mim. Eu não o procurei antes pois sabia que teria de deixá-lo mais cedo do que seria capaz de suportar... eu não queria colocar a sua felicidade em risco.

Não peço que me perdoe. Sei que pode ser que você nunca consiga. Peço apenas que tente me entender e que me guarde com carinho dentro de suas lembranças. Peço que não se esqueça de quem mais o amou.

Da tua eterna Lilian."

Ele sentiu seu mundo desabar. Tudo o que conhecia, tudo o que sentia, nada mais faria sentido. Ela estava morta. Ela fora embora para sempre, e ele não pudera fazer nada.

Não se importando em conter as lágrimas, ele abraçou a ultima lembrança que tinha dela. Sentindo o perfume doce que envolvia o tecido da saia, ele desejou ter estado ao lado dela durante esse tempo, dando-lhe forças, esperanças... Vida! Como fora tolo. Deixara-se levar pelo medo de perdê-la e acabou perdendo-a para sempre... Restando-lhe apenas uma carta, uma mensagem no celular e um pedaço de tecido lilás - exatamente como a gravata dele. Eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro, ele sabia disso. Mas jamais poderiam estar juntos. Jamais poderiam provar da felicidade que envolvia o sorriso de tantas faces ao redor do mundo...

Ele sentiu o perfume e a presença dela uma última vez. Então ele soube que ela finalmente se fora para sempre. Ele sentiu a presença se apagar, mas o perfume continuou ali... um perfume doce, inocente e triste. Doce como um beijo apaixonado... Inocente como o sono de uma criança... Triste como um pedaço de saia rasgada.


End file.
